A Summer Holiday
by Wolf.82
Summary: Its the summer holidays, but a certain colonel's office is still full of subordinates, i thought it was the holidays!Royai. More reviews means more motivation!
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the summer holidays, H.Q was completely empty, aside from a certain colonel's office.

"why did you call us here chief, its the holidays, don't we get a break too?"came the familiar voice of a chain smoker.

"yes, you do get a holiday Havoc, that's why I called you here." replied Roy, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"huh?" came the quiet voice of Kain Fuery.

"I thought that maybe we could all take a trip somewhere" said Roy plainly.

There was some muttering and whispering, but all of his subordinates turned around with large smiles on their faces.

"we'd love to sir!"they said in unison, all except Riza Hawkeye, whose reply was a simple;

"Why not"

They stayed in a cottage overlooking a large valley in the mountains, the smell of burnt wood hung in the air, and there was a chilling breeze outside. The first thing they all did when they arrived was choose their rooms.

"I brought my family, so I can't share" said Maes.

"If you can't handle the smoke, don't share with me" stated Havoc.

" I can't share with Fuery because he has a dog with him, and I want a room to myself so I can have the T.V and keep dogs out" Breda said, on the verge of tears because Hayate was trying to "kill" him.

"I'll go with Falman" said Fuery

" There's only one room left" said Maes with his trademark, evil grin, "Looks like Roy and Hawkeye have to share!" he squeaked halfway through the sentence at the fact that he might be able to set them up on this holiday.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your life Hughes!" Roy yelled, but then realised that asking that question was a bad idea.

"Why yes...I do have something better to do.."said Maes slyly.

" Oh shit...RUN!!" Screamed Havoc

just then, Maes pulled out his photos and proceeded to chase the screaming men around the house, Roy and Riza just stood there and sweat-dropped. Once the dust had cleared, a very proud looking Hughes could be seen on top of a pile of officers, ranting about his family, and how, if any of them had half a life, they'd be getting a family too. By this time, Riza was about to snap, even though she wasn't being crushed by Maes, he was getting on her nerves.

"Hughes, one more word and those photos are going to add themselves to the fire" she warned

"You...you wouldn't dare!" he screamed.

Just then, Roy snapped his fingers and the photos went up in flames, Hughes got off the pile of men and began frantically trying to put them out, but to no avail.

" she didn't state which fire, did she Hughes" Maes was simply left there to sulk as the others went and unpacked.

After dinner, everyone went to their rooms. Riza and Roy had to share a double bed because there was only one bed in the room that they had been forced to stay in. in the middle of the night, Riza began shivering.

" are you cold Lieutenant?"questioned Roy sleepily

"no I'll be fi.." she let out a quiet gasp as Roy moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

"does that help Lieutenant?"asked Roy innocently, " because if it doesn't there are other ways to get war..."

"don't even think about it Roy, your lucky I haven't shot you for putting an arm around me, although I'm thankful you're keeping me warm." and with that, she rolled over and said,"Goodnight Roy"

They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: reviews are much appreciated, they give me inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy woke up. To him, it felt like there was something missing, he just couldn't put his finger on what that something was. Then it hit him.

"shit, did I really sleep with Hawkeye?!" he thought aloud. "_oh shit, I said that out loud! _" he thought to himself as his mind began to decipher the events of the previous night.

"_was it just a dream? It must have been... wait! I'm dreaming about her now?! This is so messed up, but she is pretty and she's a childhood friend... NO! Stop thinking that!"_

he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, still desperately trying to figure out whether or not he needed a psychiatrist.

"morning Roy!"came the familiar sound of a man clad with glasses and armed with photo albums,

"what's up? You don't look too good."

" I'm fine Maes, just fine, now will you let me have breakfast?" replied Roy tiredly, " By the way, you wouldn't happen to know where Hawkeye is would you?" ha asked, almost desperately

" she just went out to walk Hayate, I'm almost surprised she didn't invite **you**." said Maes mischievously. Roy shot him a glare, but Maes knew was onto something and he wasn't about to give up.

" did something happen last night Roy?" questioned Maes with a trademark evil grin.

" huh?" he answered vaguely," oh, I.. I think I had a dream but I'm not .. really sure." he trailed off at the end, obviously deep in thought.

" What about chief? it musta fazed you, your actin kinda weird" came the voice of Havoc

" I don't even know if it was a dream or not, and as far as I know, no one here will be of any help in figuring that out." he finished plainly and walked away. The others concluded that by his behaviour and by the way he was talking, something had to have gone on between him and Hawkeye the previous night.

When Riza arrived back at the cottage the first thing she noticed was the way everyone was acting, sure, they weren't the most normal people in the world, but they were acting even more weird than usual. They were giving her looks, of course, she had no idea what they were for, but it was starting to annoy her. Riza decided that shed just go to her room and read one of the novels she had brought along .She saw Roy walk past her open door, look in, see her, and quicken his pace. Soon after, Maes entered the room, along with Havoc and Breda.

"So... how was your night Lieutenant?" Asked Maes, trying his best to hide a devious grin.

" I slept fairly well thank you Maes" She answered without looking up from her novel.

" Hmm, no more details for us Lieutenant?" asked Havoc expectantly.

"How detailed can I be? I went to sleep almost as soon as I got here, my only guess is there's something you're not telling me."she looked them all straight in the eye. Havoc and Fuery left promptly after the death stare, and Maes was left to contend with an annoyed Riza Hawkeye.

You know Riza, I'm sure you must be thinking about having children at some time in your life, huh?" asked Maes matter of factly.

"Probably, but I don't see how it involves you Hughes" she replied in an annoyed voice.

"well... I was just wanting to know, seeing as we're friends and..." he was cut off by a gun pointed at his temple.

" I don't know what you think happened last night Hughes, but I can assure you, however minimal it was, it is none of your business!"

with that, Riza went outside to use trees as target practise.

A/N: I dedicate this chapter and the next few chapters of the story to silver sniper of night, who came up with the idea for them, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

The others thought it best to let Riza calm down, so they decided to go out for a stroll

The others thought it best to let Riza calm down, so they decided to go out for a stroll. Havoc led the 'expedition' which was really only a walk around the surrounding bush.

And although the walk was enjoyable, and there were many sights and smells, his mind had once again wandered to the subject of Riza. Maes noticed how his best friends pace had slowed, and how his eyes were almost akin to a Siamese cat's. He figured what Roy was thinking, and couldn't help but say "sooo, from what I heard, you 'slept' with Riza, am I right in thinking that?"

"I fell asleep in the same bed, yes, but nothing except sleep was to be had. I do suspect you were thinking something perverted, Maes Hughes." He replied plainly, a vein bulging slightly in his forehead.

"if you say so" said Maes, and with that, silence ensued once more

Their walk continued for about a half an hour, before something Roy dreaded began to fall from the sky: rain. "Oh this is just bloody perfect isn't it? Way to go clouds, you've successfully ruined an already bad day! Roy yelled to no one in particular.

"Roy, cool it" said Maes in an attempt to calm him down.

"I don't need to! The rain is doing a fine job of that Maes!" he said with a very pissed off voice. With that, they began the arduous trek back to the cottage.

When they arrived, they were not very wet, but even being a tiny bit damp was enough to make Roy peeved. One hour and several hot chocolates later, Roy had just noticed that his precious lieutenant was still braving the fierce storm, and hadn't yet returned. He got up, grabbed Maes and said, "_We_ are going to find Hawkeye"

" do I get a choice in the matter?" he asked in a slightly frightened tone

" Nope" Roy said with a very forced and smug smile on his face

" Hold your horses Mustang!" yelled Maes as he was dragged out into the storm, but it was no use, there was no stopping a man on a mission.

A/N: again, thank you silver sniper of night! And thank you to those who have reviewed me! Sorry about the pun at the end, couldn't resist! Enough said, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

They had just set out on their quest to find Riza

They had just set out on their quest to find Riza. Roy being Roy he had forgotten to bring an umbrella, and so they were stuck in what was about to become one of the heaviest downpours Roy or Maes had ever seen.

They searched for what seemed like hours and were sure that if a wolf didn't kill them, the rising water or a landslide probably would. They found shelter under a large overhanging rock, and decided that they'd stay there until the rain slowed or hopefully stopped. Maes hated seeing Roy as upset and defeated as he looked now, so he decided that he'd lighten up the situation with a conversation, maybe even a bit of humor.

Roy, she'll be fine, she's more than capable of taking care of herself" Said Maes, his positive attitude was obvious from the way he spoke.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me worrying, plus it doesn't help that I..." he's mind had made him stop, he had almost admitted to Maes, the one person whom he would get hell from if he ever found out.

"you what Roy?' he asked, innocence was plastered on his face, but Roy knew full-well it was a mask.

"I care about her Maes, as a friend, don't you dare give me that bloody look."

Maes knew he just had to keep pushing Roy's anger buttons to get an answer. He didn't mind though, he thought it was rather fun seeing him pissed off.

Roy, we all know you love her, the only reason she hasn't gotten any closer to you over the years is because you've developed a reputation as a playboy. I can see why she hasn't bothered you on the topic. "He knew Roy couldn't have anything to say to that.

"Ok Maes, you're right, but please, just drop it."

After the rain had finally slowed a bit, they made their way back to the cottage, only to fid that Riza had already returned, and was wielding (yes wielding not carrying, we all know she's dangerous) an umbrella that they both knew she didn't have when she left.

By this time, it was nearing 11pm, so they all went to bed. Roy couldn't help but bring up the topic of the umbrella, so he did. "Umm, Hawkeye? Where did you get the umbrella we saw earlier?' he asked as innocently as he could.

"Why? Afraid of the rain colonel?" she asked, equally as innocent sounding.

"Just curious I guess..." he said and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I got it from a local man, he said he'd rather spare some time walking me home than see me get wet."

"Ok... That was nice of him…" Roy said, he was obviously deep in thought as he said this.

"Alright, well… good night colonel." She said, and with that, she rolled over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy was the first person to wake up that morning. He knew Riza would be mad that he had gone outside in the rain just to look for her, so he decided that he was going to make her breakfast. Despite the fact he didn't really look the part, he was a fairly talented cook.

He proceeded to raid the cupboards and find what he needed to make the dish he had in mind. "_Pear pancakes…" _he thought top himself. "_They're healthy and they taste great!"_

Within half an hour, Roy was finished, and was admiring his dish proudly. Once he had snapped out of his trance, he carried the pancakes to Riza. He discovered she was still asleep, so he tried to wake her as gently as possible. Poking her didn't seem to do the trick, and neither did shaking her or telling her it was time to get up, so he decided that he'd have to use his own method. Roy sat down on the edge of the bed and gently pressed his lips against hers. Riza slowly opened her eyes, then realized what was happening and quickly moved back. "Good morning Riza." Roy said with a smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. Riza noticed the blush but dismissed it, there was no way it was her doing. "Umm… morning colonel…" she replied, she was wide awake but she was a bit dazed from what had just occurred. " I woke up fairly early this morning, so I made breakfast, would you like some?" he said, pointing at the pancakes.

"I'd love some, it looks delicious" said Riza, attempting to hide a blush. It was nice of him to think of her like that, and it was her favorite breakfast too.

When they had finished eating, they both made their way to the kitchen to clean up. Roy had said he could manage by himself, but Riza was just too persistent, so they both ended up washing. Roy's mind was wandering, and it had drifted to the topic of the umbrella. He was sure she hadn't had it when she left that evening, and he wanted to know where the thing had come from. "Riza, can I ask you something?" said Roy.

"Fire away colonel" she said, continuing with the dishes without looking up.

"I just wanted to ask where you got that umbrella, I'm sure you didn't have one with you when you left to train yesterday."

"I decided to wander into the town while you and the others took a walk. It began raining and a young man offered me his umbrella, he said he'd hate to see such a lovely young woman walk home in the rain." Riza said, still not making eye contact. Roy was exceedingly envious and angry, how dare he say that to his Riza?! Yes it was charming and nice, but that should've been his job! Riza had noticed that Roy had become silent since she had said this, but before she could say something, he spoke. "Lieutenant, would you like to go into town together today?" he asked plainly.

"I would colonel, but I've got plans, Gracia and I were going to get lunch and go shopping." She replied.

"Shopping?" he questioned.

"I have some plans for tonight and I need to buy a dress." She said plainly and began walking away, still not making any eye contact.

"What plans?!" he said, trying to hide the panic and distress that was in his voice, luckily it worked.

"The man who gave me that umbrella asked whether I would go out on a date with him, because he had done me a favor, I thought it would be polite to accept his offer, plus, he was quite a gentleman." Riza finished, and went to wake up Gracia.


	6. Chapter 6

After waking Gracia, Riza and Gracia both got ready were just about to leave when Roy walked over to Riza and kissed her gently on the lips, before bidding them both goodbye and walking back into the living room as if nothing had happened. Both Riza and Gracia were immensely shocked at Roy's actions, but neither said a word about it on the walk to the small town there were going to. When they arrived, they sat down in a small café and ordered their food. Riza took some time to notice that pancakes were on the list and sighed, she'd really enjoyed being in Roy's company, and he made great pancakes. This sigh wasn't unnoticed by Gracia, unfortunately for Riza.

"What's wrong Riza?" asked Gracia with a hint of concern in her voice. Riza knew there was no point in trying to hide something from a parent, so she answered truthfully, she knew she could trust Gracia.

"This morning Roy made me pancakes for breakfast; I just saw them on the menu and remembered." She said. Gracia knew the whole truth now, she and Maes had been suspicious for a long time, but only now did they know how very true their belief was.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked, just as Riza was sipping her tea, this made Riza immediately sprayed the tea in her mouth all over poor little Hayate.

"What possessed you to ask that?!" Riza said, still in shock, now she knew how Edward had felt when she had questioned him. "Riza, we all know that spitting out a drink is a dead giveaway." She said, trying her best to hide a large grin. At that point, Riza decided it was best not to argue, this woman knew the truth, and denying it was just going to add to her suspicions.

"I do, but it'd never work between us." she replied quietly, a sad smile on her face.

"Riza, we both saw what went on this morning, and regardless of what you think, I know he loves you." She said.

"Gracia, I know what he's like with women, he uses them, he's afraid of commitment and he's an arrogant fool." Riza knew there was a lot of truth in her statement, but she felt guilt flood through her the minute the words left her mouth.

"If he's such an arrogant fool, then why are you so in love with him?" The words struck Riza hard. "Why of all people, had she fallen for _him_?" she thought to herself.

"Riza, we all know he's like that with _most_ women, but are you most women? Don't you think there is a reason why he isn't committing to anyone? And lastly, why are you one of the only ones he's never consulted on the topic? It's sure as hell not because you aren't pretty, Because you are."

"Let's just go and find a dress Gracia, it's all too much at the moment" she said.

"Ok, but promise me you'll think of what I said" she replied, before they both set off for a shop.

They made their way into a small shop and Riza tried on a few of the dresses, before finding one that they both decided suited her perfectly. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't really a dress, but Riza wasn't bothered by this. The outfit consisted of a skirt that was three-quarter length, and a long sleeved button up shirt, both of which were a beautiful brown that matched her eyes perfectly. The shirt had embroidery in a slightly lighter shade of brown than the shirt itself. It was a swirly sort of pattern that suited it perfectly. Last of all was a beige jacket, it went nicely with the rest of the outfit, but it was mostly just for warmth. After buying the outfit, they returned home, they had been out for around 3 hours and it was approaching 4pm.

When they got back, Gracia insisted that she help Riza get ready straight away, so before Roy or any of the others who were currently playing poker in the living room could butt in, they had gone upstairs.

It took around and hour and a half for them to finish, but for the most part they were just talking. Riza was due to meet her date at 6pm, so she had half an hour. She decided to kill some time by reading a book. She would have preferred to do some target practice, but that would have probably gotten her outfit dirty, not that she cared too much, it just would have been rude to turn up in dirty clothes.

Just as she was opening the book, Roy walked in. "how did you get out of the poker game so quickly? From what I've heard you hate to lose" she asked.

"well, I really wanted to talk to you before you left, so I did the best thing anyone can do to get out of a poker match." He replied.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Bet it all then fold" he said, trying to hold back a smile.

"You idiot, how much money did you lose just to come here before I left?" she asked in a slightly angry tone.

"Would you kill me if I said 200 sen?" he asked. Riza just hit him lightly over the head and whispered something along the lines of: "Taisa baka desu"

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?!" he yelled like a little kid.

"I just called you an idiot in Japanese."

"Damn you being so intelligent" he muttered under his breath. Just then, Riza checked her watch, she had to leave. "Colonel, I'm sorry to say, but I have to leave now" she said, putting the bookmark in the book and heading for the door. "I'll see you later on tonight colonel" and with that, she turned on her heel and was about to leave the room when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her wait from behind her. Roy pulled her into a tight hug and nuzzled the back of her neck where she had let her long blonde hair flow over her shoulders. She let out a gasp at his actions, but before she could say anything, Roy spoke, "Riza, please don't leave" he mumbled into the back of her neck, his breath sending a chill down her spine. "why can't I go Colonel? What business is it of yours?" she asked, attempting not to snap at him.

"because, I… I love you Riza" Roy immediately pulled away and apologized, a large blush now spreading across his cheeks, Riza just stood there bewildered for a few moments before saying in a rather shaky voice, I…I'll see you later colonel." And with that, she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Riza began to walk away from the cottage, looking back at it every few seconds until it was merely a speck in the distance. She couldn't believe it. The reason she had been looking back was to make sure it was still there, to prove to herself that it wasn't a dream. There was no way, even after all these years. Sure they were close, but as friends. Weren't they? Maybe all this time, Roy had thought she was just trying to be professional. All these years and he'd never acted on it? Now she understood. He thought they were both just being patient. He'd known all along and she hadn't realised. She loved him every bit as much as he loved her, and she needed to make it up to him.

She made her way to her date's house and knocked on the door. He opened it and welcomed her inside, but she declined his offer. "I'm sorry, but I've just realised there is someone that I mean a lot to, I cant go with you tonight." She finished, hoping he would understand her.

"Actually, I know exactly who you are talking about, I know that man quite well." He replied.

"How?" she asked, not quite sure who this guy was.

"He's an annoying bastard who always calls me 'shrimp'" he replied, hopping off the stilts he was on and taking his mask off. "But he's also madly in love with you and Hughes and Louis have ways of 'convincing' people to help. Well, I'd let you stay, but I think there's someone waiting for you, am I right?"

"Yes, goodbye." And with that, she handed him the umbrella and made her way back to the cottage.

When she arrived, she saw Roy sitting in an old looking rocking chair, apparently sulking at the fact she wasn't there. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he looked up and his eyes brightened. He stood up and walked over to her. "Why did you come back?" he asked, sadness showing in his eyes at the fact she had left.

"Because I had something more important right here" she said plainly, and he pulled her into a loving hug.

Inside, Maes was watching with a box of tissues, sitting next to his wife and daughter. All he could manage to say was, "I told you so!" at the top of his voice. This didn't go unheard by Roy, who looked at Riza with a loving smile and said, "What on earth would we do without him?"

A/N: thank you to silver sniper of night for this idea! i've loved writing this story, and though i didn't get as many reviews as i might have wanted, I'm really proud of it, thank you to all my reviewers and thanks for reading!


End file.
